


[Podfic] A Cure For Boredom

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Het and Slash, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sex Club, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, UST, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the classic A Cure For Boredom. Main story complete, now updating with the Alternative and Missing scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Alternative and Missing scenes begin at Chapter 9 for download and streaming. Updates are likely to be every one or two weeks. Please subscribe to follow.
> 
> Thanks to emmagrant01 for the amazing story, thanks to [cryptic_answers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_answers) for beta'ing, and thank you listening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/542163): They'd never talked about sex in the year they'd known each other. Well, that wasn't quite correct: Sherlock had never said a word about sex; John had bemoaned his personal dearth of it on many occasions.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1: The Set-up 

### Download

[CH1 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/imvdheqy7yi70ya/ACFB_ch1_The_Set-up.mp3) | 00:50:07 | 46 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH1 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s0lcwu5ib1bba3z/ACFB_ch1_The_Set-up.m4b) | 00:50:07 | 46 MB  
Related scenes: [CH1.1 Missing Scene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/4958814), [CH1.2 Alternate and Missing Scene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/5111699), [CH1.3 Missing Scene and DVD Extra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/5387456)  
[Complete work, MP3s, zip](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6dedba7ibsqq03d/ACureForBoredom_emmagrant01_finnagain.zip) | 08:59:01 | 475 MB  
[Complete work, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bca12h1xxdo1ahc/A_Cure_For_Boredom.m4b) | 08:59:01 | 269 MB


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/551450): John had fully expected it to get weird, perhaps even weirder than he could imagine. At least for now, he'd made up his mind to enjoy the ride.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 2: The Ride

### Download

[CH2 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qfj33ff6q4l85ts/ACFB_ch2_The_Ride.mp3) | 01:03:51 | 59 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH2 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ksaonekpqo9hnkn/ACFB_ch2_The_Ride.m4b) | 01:03:51 | 58 MB


	3. History and Objectivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/559852): This entire situation was definitely fucked up, but there was something comforting about knowing exactly where he stood with Sherlock. It made John feel secure.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 3: History and Objectivity

### Download

[CH3 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hlrmtch47oil0ii/ACFB_ch3_History.mp3) | 01:08:06 | 63 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH3 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/31ttfv4au3qmak0/ACFB_ch3_History.m4b) | 01:08:06 | 62 MB


	4. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/567229): Enough people thought they were a couple as it was; masquerading as one for the purpose of an experiment was hardly going to help matters. Of course, the line between masquerade and reality was growing more than a bit blurry.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 4: Cinnamon

### Download

[CH4 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x9jrrodu9202zg0/ACFB_ch4_Cinnamon.mp3) | 00:56:21 | 52 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH4 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aj6qrx9o4jahv9e/ACFB_ch4_Cinnamon.m4b) | 00:56:21 | 52 MB


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/580209): He had no idea what Sherlock had in mind for tonight. A week ago it would have driven John mad, but tonight it was just a small detail.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 5: Three

### Download

[CH5 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l1f336dde78s0u3/ACFB_ch5_Three.mp3) | 01:04:29 | 59 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH5 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3q11qjqba35z39y/ACFB_ch5_Three.m4b) | 01:04:29 | 59 MB


	6. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/587578): Something had shifted between them in the last twenty-four hours, something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama! And unfortunately, my schedule has to change for the last two chapters, likely taking two weeks each. I'm sorry to slow things down, but I'm sure the result will be better for the wait, if only because the reader won't be halfway through tearing her hair out over unrelated obligations.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 6: Shift

### Download

[CH6 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2o2rv94mcx5g57p/ACFB_ch6_Shift.mp3) | 01:13:38 | 68 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH6 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/48iby88gyi9bdim/ACFB_ch6_Shift.m4b) | 01:13:38 | 68 MB


	7. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/595585): John had always heard it was possible to love and hate someone simultaneously, but he'd never believed it until now.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter refers to child abuse, sexual abuse, and human trafficking in the context of a case.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 7: Distractions

### Download

[CH7 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ywwwb8gyl185gv5/ACFB_ch7_Distractions.mp3) | 01:01:19 | 56 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH7 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zk364fdk0uu9f8z/ACFB_ch7_Distractions.m4b) | 01:01:19 | 56 MB  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the work and the feels. Explicit sexual content will return in the final chapter, to be posted in two weeks.


	8. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/603545): Just a few more steps and everything would be all right. It would be fine. Sherlock would take care of him, would take care of everything.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 8: Choosing

### Download

[CH8 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6jjqb706op6jso3/ACFB_ch8_Choosing.mp3) | 01:40:24 | 92 MB  
---|---|---  
[CH8 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fzhy5f4sj3srz1x/ACFB_ch8_Choosing.m4b) | 01:40:24 | 92 MB  
[Complete work, MP3s, zip](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6dedba7ibsqq03d/ACureForBoredom_emmagrant01_finnagain.zip) | 08:59:01 | 475 MB  
[Complete work, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bca12h1xxdo1ahc/A_Cure_For_Boredom.m4b) | 08:59:01 | 269 MB


	9. Ch 1.1, Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375433/chapters/612448): Set just before chapter 1 of ACFB. What happened after John said, "Why don't you just shut up and go a have a wank like a normal person?" (Sherlock's POV).

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1.1, Missing Scene

### Download

[AM CH1.1 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a2it71mkm4dzyip/ACFB_AM_ch1p1.mp3) | 00:11:26 | 14 MB  
---|---|---  
[AM CH1.1 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yzav3p684pabf9x/ACFB_AM_ch1p1.m4b) | 00:11:26 | 16 MB  
[Related scene: CH1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/2873995)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how consistent my schedule will be, either one or two weeks between updates, depending on how long the chapters are and other podfic projects, so it's probably best to subscribe if you don't want to miss the next one.


	10. Missing/Alternate Scene 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins of the spreadsheet, and the sofa scene from Sherlock's POV.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1.2: Missing and Alternate Scene

### Download

[AM CH1.2 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w836e68d93vvrnc/ACFB_AM_ch1p2.mp3) | 00:29:26 | 14 MB  
---|---|---  
[AM CH1.2 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8dv69dz01nuc8lz/ACFB_AM_ch1p2.m4b) | 00:29:26 | 16 MB  
[Related scene: CH1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/2873995)


	11. Missing Scene 1.3 and DVD Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock negotiates access to the sex club and a little DVD Extra: an improvisation of Sherlock creating [Response_to_Pornography.xlsx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375433/chapters/632406).

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1.3: Missing Scene and DVD Extra: Sherlock's spreadsheet

### Download

[AM CH1.3 and DVD extra, MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/217hc6qke52hqd5/ACFB_AM_ch1p3x.mp33) | 00:19:24 | 24 MB  
---|---|---  
[AM CH1.3 and DVD extra, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ax3pwjwbxvja21b/ACFB_AM_ch1p3x.m4b) | 00:19:24 | 28 MB  
[AM CH1.3 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m48rqomz5583amn/ACFB_AM_ch1p3.mp3) | 00:11:08 | 14 MB  
[AM CH1.3 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xrtg0g855i2t0zs/ACFB_AM_ch1p3.m4b) | 00:11:08 | 16 MB  
[Related scene: CH1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/2873995)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bit of a challenge, I tried to find a way to podfic the DVD Extras of Sherlock's spreadsheet. Starting at 11:08, this is an improvised roleplay of Sherlock doing his science thing, essentially muttered numbers plus commentary on porn. It might be boring. You've been warned.  
> I've included download links with and without it, in case anyone would prefer to stick to emmagrant01's verbal content.


	12. Ch 1.4 Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's POV of the very first visit to the club and the aftermath.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1.4: Alternate Scene 

### Download

[AM CH1.4 MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bmxhnkjxvjb5n0m/ACFB_AM_ch1p4.mp3) | 00:35:53 | 44 MB  
---|---|---  
[AM CH1.4 M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lsltfn03gxt61p1/ACFB_AM_ch1p4.m4b) | 00:35:53 | 48 MB  
[Related scene: CH1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/2873995)


	13. Ch 2.1, Missing and Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's POV of the second visit to the club (Truth or Dare, experiment: kissing), and a flashback to his first kiss.

cover art by [watsonsdick](http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/26386691660/theyd-never-talked-about-sex-in-the-year-theyd)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 2.1: Alternate/Missing Scene 

### Download

[AM CH 2.1, MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0g4shgwllxrlsq3/ACFB_AM_ch2p1.mp3%0A) | 00:31:29 | 38 MB  
---|---|---  
[AM CH 2.1, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2mdmpl9btzo101b/ACFB_AM_ch2p1.m4b) | 00:31:29 | 42 MB  
[Related scene: CH 2, The Ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373911/chapters/2954023)


End file.
